


Hope

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain Week [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Family Fluff, Post-Battle of Scarif, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Hope learns the origin of her name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Rebelcaptain Week on tumblr - Day 6: Hope

“What does it mean, mama?”

 

“What does what mean, honey?”

 

“My name. Rylan says everyone’s name means something, and everyone knows what their name means except me.”

 

Jyn stopped stirring the stew in the pot, wiped her hands on a nearby towel, and sat beside her daughter at the table.

 

“Well, it means… wishing for something to happen.” Jyn answered thoughtfully, brushing aside a wisp of her daughter’s hair.

 

“What were you wishing for? To happen?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You had to name me after something, right?”

 

Jyn sat for a moment, her mind wandering, back to the events in her life that had brought her to where she was.

 

“Well, Hope, let me tell you a story…”

 

\---

 

“Hope?” Jyn had asked skeptically.

 

“Yeah. Rebellions are built on hope.”

 

She didn’t believe, at the time. She thought the whole concept preposterous, thought this man was insane. What he  _ believed _ (did he really believe?) insane.

 

\---

 

Her father was  _ alive _ . Beyond all hope, he was alive. He sent her a message, he had hope she could fulfill it. She would do her best, try her best, a promise to a father who still loved her, after all.

 

\---

 

A council torn, a decision made that angered her. How could they sit back, and do nothing? When there was hope that they could  _ do something _ .

 

“Rebellions are built on hope.” she had echoed his words. And this time, she had meant it.

 

\---

 

She couldn’t give up. He had fallen, but she couldn’t give up.

 

_ Keep going _ , he had said, but he had fallen, and she wanted to follow him.  _ I can’t do this _ , she wanted to scream, wanted to fall too, but there was still that hope, a flicker in her mind and heart that would not go away. So she climbed.

 

\---

 

“Do you think anyone’s listening?”

 

She had to believe someone was listening, had to hope someone was out there. It was all she had.

 

\---

 

Flickering light in that elevator, flickering like the hope in her heart. Was this the end then? Could there have been something between us? She couldn’t tear her gaze away from his, from the pain and longing in his eyes.

 

The light coming towards them on the beach,  _ is it too late to hope? _

 

\---

 

“Mama? Are you okay?”

 

Jyn realized she had stopped talking, her eyes misting over as the memories clawed at her heart. She nodded, placed her hand over her daughter’s.

 

“And then what happened?”

 

“Hope kept us going.” they both turned to see Cassian standing in the doorway.

 

“Papa! You’re back!” their daughter jumped up from her place at the table and ran to her father, wrapping her arms around his legs.

 

“How long have you been standing there?” Jyn asked, eyes narrowing, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

 

“Long enough.” he smiled at her, picking up his daughter and bringing her back over to the table. 

 

“You see, my darling,” he sat her down again, her face watching his attentively, “Your mother gave us hope, hope that sustained us and kept us strong, and ultimately brought us to where we are now.” He looked over at Jyn, eyes shining with love and admiration, “Most importantly, she brought me hope, when mine was fading.”

 

Jyn reached across the table and squeezed her husband’s arm.

 

“So naturally, when you came along, you symbolized the culmination of all our hopes.”

 

The eight-year-old looked at him with a quizzical expression. Cassian laughed.

 

“It just means we named you after the one thing that brought everyone together, that brought your mother and I together, and that ultimately brought peace to the galaxy. Without hope, none of that would have ever happened.”

 

Hope’s eyes went wide, her brain processing everything her mother and father had just told her. While her friends had been named after flowers, or planets, or old relatives long dead, she had been named after the promise of a dream come true.

 

“I can’t wait to tell Rylan what my name means now!” her face lit up, and she ran out of the room to find her friend.

 

Cassian laughed. “Don’t be out too long! Make sure you’re home for dinner!” he called after her.

 

Jyn smiled at her husband, got up from her seat at the table and slipped into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms slid around her waist.

 

“Thank you for giving me hope.” he breathed into the skin at the nape of her neck, and she smiled brightly against his shoulder, holding him tight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So if their daughter's name is not Lyra, it's Hope :-)


End file.
